Family Man: My Girls
by deathwinged
Summary: Mini series paired with other fic Pumpkin. Another day in the life with Sam, Andy, and Madison.
1. Chapter 1

My Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 11-13, then a far stretch of what I think might happen.

A/N 2: Mini Series Sequel that can be paired with first fic Pumpkin.

* * *

><p>Life for Sam Swarek couldn't have been any better. Back from his undercover operation he, Andy, and little Madison were living the happy family life. Sam spent all of his time learning everything about his daughter, wanting to know about everything he had missed out during the first couple months of her life.<p>

He and Andy had also fallen back into their groove. Everything was good in the Swarek/McNally household.

"Good morning my little pumpkin." Sam smiled as he leaned down and gave Madison a kiss. Madison gave her father a chubby cheeked smile.

"We have a lot to today sweetie." He reached down and picked up Madison from her crib. "We need to get you fed and bathed, and then we're going to pick up mommy from work, then go shopping for your birthday."

"Mama." Madison clapped.

"Very pretty mama, just like you." He smiled. "We better get some food in your belly." He laughed as he tickled her tummy.

* * *

><p>"You and Sam coming out tonight?" Traci asked her best friend.<p>

"Yeah. My dad is going to watch Madison." Sam and Andy had made a deal to go out with their friends at least once a week without Madison. "Sam is picking me up today. We have to buy stuff for Madison's birthday."

"I can't believe she's going to be one already." Traci smiled.

"Oh is he bringing the baby?" Chris asked.

"She's attached to his hip." Andy laughed as she put away her paperwork.

"Speaking of baby, she's here." Traci pointed out as she saw Sam and Madison walk through the door.

"Dibs!" Both Chris and Dov yelled.

"Whatever dibs, you both know I get her first." Traci grinned.

"And I thought Sam was bad." Andy laughed as she stood up.

"Hi mama." Smiled Sam.

"Hi." she said kissing him. "Hi little one." Kissing Madison as well, taking her into her arms.

"Mama." Smiled Madison poking her mother's cheek with her little baby fingers.

"Was she good this morning?"

"Nothing but, as always." Sam smiled.

"Swarek, my office." Best yelled from his office.

"What does he want?" asked Andy.

"Not sure, I'm off today." He said as he headed toward Best's office. "I'll be right back then we can go."

"Hi pretty girl." Traci said to Madison.

"Is she running yet?" Dov asked.

"Not yet." Andy laughed. "But she's a walking machine now." She put Madison down, as she stood up by herself.

"Madison." Chris called out. "Don't you want to play with Uncle Chris?" he said trying to get her attention.

"Please she wants her rocking Uncle Dov."

* * *

><p>Sam laughed as he watched as the two rookies fought over his little girl. <em>"Damn is this what boys will be doing when she's older?"<em>

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sam asked as he knocked on Best's door.

"Yeah. Come in." he answered from his desk as Sam sat down.

"What's up?"

"Sammy." A voice said as they walked in.

"What do you want?" Sam asked sternly.

"Oh come on, I thought you'd be happy to see me." The voice said taking a seat next to him.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" he said looking at Best.

"I told him you weren't interested."

"He did tell me. Tell me it's not true."

"I'm done with UC Boyd. Those 13 months were hell, and you know it." Sam said with his voice rising.

"They were months of hard work that paid off."

"Barely! I went through a lot of shit for you Boyd. If you had gotten your facts straight it wouldn't have taken as long as it did."

"Who cares, we got it done didn't we."

"Are we done here?" Sam said standing up.

"We have another operation. We need you."

"You don't need me."

"Yes we do. You're the best Sammy."

"I'm done Boyd." He said sternly.

"You don't want to be in that uniform…"

"You said that speech already."

"We need your expertise as always Sam."

"Like I said, I'm done."

"Boyd, we're done here." Said Best.

"We'll talk again." Boyd said looking both at Sam and Best before walking out.

"That was fun." Sam looked at Best.

"Yes. I'm very excited that he'll be back again."

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Madison said as she saw her mother walking back from the locker room.<p>

"Sam not back yet?" she asked as she picked up Madison.

"Who's the brat?"

They all turned to see Donovan Boyd.

"My daughter."

"You have a kid? When did that happen?"

"What's it to you?" Chris asked.

"Simple question. Last I heard you were getting ready to marry Luke, and that kid looks nothing like him."

"That's because she's my daughter."

"You had a kid with your rookie?" he questioned. "Is that why you won't go UC again? Because of her and that kid?" he said grinning at Andy.

"You better watch your tone Boyd." Sam said as he stood in front of him.

"Is this your life now, a wife and a kid? You're going to give up everything for that?"

"Yeah." Sam answered without a flinch.

Boyd looked at Sam then at everyone who stood behind him. "We'll talk again, when you're tired of playing house."

They all watched as Boyd walked out of precinct 15.

"What a jerk." Traci breaking the silence.

"Sam…" Andy started.

"We ready to get stuff for the party?"

"Yeah, we're ready, aren't we sweetie." Madison smiled laying her head on Andy's shoulder.

"Ok. We'll see you guys tonight at the Penny." Sam said.

"See ya later." They all replied.

* * *

><p>They had spent three hours trying to get everything for Madison's party. They had bought all the food, decorations, and a couple more presents.<p>

"I'm going to go lay her down for her lap." Andy said as she held a sleeping Madison in her arms.

"Okay." Sam smiled as he put multiple bags down in the kitchen, getting ready to grab the rest from the car.

Sam had starting putting everything away just as Andy had comeback downstairs. Knowing that they'd have to talk about what happened today, Andy decided to bring it up now.

"Do you want to talk about earlier today?"

"Not really."

"Sam…"

"What's there to talk about?"

Andy sighed. "If you wanted to go back under I'd understand. It's what you've always wanted."

Sam turned to face Andy. "I don't want to go back."

Andy smiled hearing that familiar phrase. "I wouldn't hate you if you chose to Sam."

"It's not what I want anymore Andy. Even before I came back, I wanted out the week I started."

"Why?"

"The thought of being away from you scared me. You were right there in front of me and yet I still had the chance of getting burned."

"Sam…"

"But being gone for that long made me think about what I really wanted, and what I want, what I have always wanted was you. I have everything I could ever want Andy, you and Madison. There's nothing in the world that could ever take me away from my girls again."

Andy stood up, walked over to Sam, took her hands and cupped Sam's face and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." She said in a whisper.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated!<p>

Decided to do another mini series, since many of you liked Pumpkin. If you have any ideas that you'd like to see be written out please feel free to shoot them over! I love ideas, especially when I can't think of any! haha


	2. Chapter 2

My Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 11-13, then a FAR stretch of what I think might happen.

A/N 2: Mini Series Sequel that can be paired with first fic Pumpkin.

Sorry it took so long to get out! Life has been super busy for me, and it's getting back to normal. Not too excited about this part, just because I couldn't get any ideas really flowing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?"<p>

"Yes we'll be fine Andy. I'm pretty sure I know how to take care of our daughter by myself."

Andy smiled at Sam as she was getting ready for her shift. Sam had worked the night before and had a day off and planned to spend it with Madison.

"What do you two plan on doing today?"

"I was thinking about taking her to the park."

"You better watch out for the other mom's out there, they are pretty fierce." She laughed.

"You scared that they might sweep me off my feet?" he grinned.

"I'm shaking under my badge." She said sticking her tongue out at him, just as he pulled her back onto the bed.

"It's okay you don't have to lie." He winked.

"I'd watch out for Leslie. First time I took the pumpkin to the park, I had Chris with me, I had to pry her off of him."

"Leslie, got it. Anyone else?"

"I think I'll let you experience it for yourself." She laughed. "I better get going, or else I'll never leave."

"You can always call in."

"Someone has to be the breadwinner in this family." She said kissing his cheek.

"Very funny." He said playfully spanking her butt.

"See you later." Andy smiled kissing him.

"Be safe."

* * *

><p>True to her word, Sam looked around the park as he carried Madison to the playground and saw that he was the only male in a sea full of women. Sam smiled and said good morning to a few of them as he carried Madison to an open bench.<p>

"Good morning."

Sam turned to his side finding an older women sitting next to him.

"Morning." He smiled as he took off Madison's jacket.

"You have a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you, she takes after her mother. Can you say hi Madison?" Madison looked at the elderly woman and gave a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Madison." She smiled. "My name is Grace."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. "Sam." He said shaking her hand.

"That's my grandson James over there on the slide in green." She pointed out.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned 3. How old is your little one?"

"13 months." Sam had placed Madison down, and once her feet touched the ground she started to walk her way over to the playground. "Sorry, daddy duty calls." He laughed.

Grace smiled, "Have fun."

Sam followed Madison as she wandered around the playground trying to figure out what to do. She tried climbing up the slide but kept sliding down, a silly moment that Sam had to capture on his phone and send to Andy. After the slide she played with some of the other children before she wandered off to the swings. Placing her in the seat, Sam smiled as Madison laughed when she started swinging.

"Hi there."

Sam turned and found another woman, a younger woman this time, standing next to him. "Hi." He smiled.

"I've never seen you here before."

"First time with my daughter."

"That's nice. She's very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Are you new to town?"

"No, I've lived here almost all my life."

"Leslie." She said sticking her hand out.

"_Great." _He thought, "Sam."

"You're very handsome Sam."

"So which one is yours?" he said changing the subject.

"Alex, he's over there on the jungle gym."

Leslie had been talking Sam's ear off for twenty minutes before she finally asked him his out.

"Would you like to have coffee some time?"

"Sorry I don't think my fiancé would like that."

"Fiancé? You're in a relationship?"

"Yes." Sam smiled, though he and Andy were not engaged, he had been planning how to ask her for some time now.

"You don't seem like a guy that would settle down."

"I wasn't until I met her mother." He smiled remembering the first time he had met Andy.

"Too bad I didn't meet you first."

"Well we better get going. It was nice meeting you." Sam said actually feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You too. See you around." She winked.

Sam smiled as he walked over and picked up Madison from the swing seat.

"Well that was interesting." Sam laughed as he placed Madison in her car seat. "Now we get to go to go to the hardware store, you must be excited, aren't you pumpkin?" Madison just stared at her father. "Yeah I had a feeling you were." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Alright Madi, now that that's done with, we can go home now." They had spent some time at the hardware store, Sam having to return some things, as well as getting the new items. They had talked about moving to a new place, but Andy had insisted that this was Madison's first home and should be raised there. After that conversation, Sam had gone in full remodel mode and was fixing up the place, making it more homely and child friendly.<p>

Right as Sam pulled out of the parking lot Madison had started crying. He tried handing her a bottle but she wasn't having any of it, her crying was getting louder and louder. Sam then pulled over into the next parking lot to see what was wrong. Unbuckling himself, he went into the back seat to see why Madison was crying. At first glance Sam couldn't see anything wrong, after a few minutes of trying to calm her down, that's when he smelt it. Gently moving her legs, Sam saw that his little girl had gone number two and had seeped out of her diaper and onto the car seat.

"Oh no baby girl." Sam tried his best to wipe off as much as he could with all the baby wipes he had in the car but it wasn't working, Madison was still crying. They were still a while way from home, he couldn't let her just sit there for that long. Sam wiped off his hands and pulled out his cell phone.

A couple rings later someone finally answered. "Hello?"

"Zoe! I need your help, Madison pooped in the car and it's everywhere! I can't let her sit it for this long, please tell me you're home!"

"Sam calm down, it's just a little poop, and yes the girls and I are home. Head over here and I'll get the bath started for you."

"Thank you! I'll see you soon!" Zoe couldn't help but laugh as she hung up the phone.

The drive to Oliver's was only five minutes and Madison was still crying her eyes out. Once they got to Oliver's, Sam took Madison out of her car seat and saw that she was very uncomfortable and try to console her as he walked up the steps heading for the bathroom.

"Thank you so much Zoe!"

"Any time." She laughed.

"Um could you hold your breathe and grab the car seat for me, it needs some cleaning." He grinned.

"Sure." She laughed even harder.

Sam made his way to the bathroom and proceeded to clean off his daughter.

"Where are her clothes?" Zoe asked, "I'll hose them down along with the car seat."

"They're right there on top of my shirt, didn't want to leave them on your floor."

"Thanks, I'll grab you one of Oli's shirts."

"Thank you." He said has he placed a still crying Madison in the tub.

It wasn't until she was wrapped in a towel her crying ceased. "It's okay baby girl, you're all clean now." Sam said drying her off.

"Is the princess all clean now?" Zoe asked bringing in her baby bag.

"Yes, very clean." Sam laughed.

"Good, I called Oli that you are here and said to stay for dinner, that he'll bring Andy after shift."

"You guys don't have to do that." he said as he was trying to put a diaper on a squirming Madison.

"And miss Andy's face when I tell her how you were freaking out over some poop, no way."

"Thanks. Here Madi, give Auntie Zoe your clothes so I can clean up here." He handed Madison her onsie and watched has she wobbled her way to Zoe.

"Let's go little one, you can help start dinner." She said picking her up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for having us over Zoe." Andy smiled as she gave her a hug.<p>

"You're welcome." She hugged back.

"Where is that frazzled baby daddy of mine?" Andy laughed.

"He's out in the back with Madison."

"Thanks."

"Andy you want a beer?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"I'll bring one out for Sam too."

Andy smiled as she made her way to the back yard. Opening the sliding door, she found Sam laying down on the grass holding a laughing Madison in the air. The smile on her daughter's face filled Andy's heart with love.

"What's this I hear someone had an accident in the car?" She laughed walking over to her family.

"Mama!" Madison smiled.

"Hi baby girl, I missed you today." She said taking her into her arms. "I missed you too." She said leaning over and giving Sam a sweet kiss. "Have a nice day?" she laughed again.

"Oh the best." He grinned, as they walked back to the porch.

"Here brother figured you might need this." Oliver said handing him a beer.

"I might need a few more, if all our kids are going to do that in the back of my truck." He joked taking a swig.

Andy couldn't help but smile at the fact that Sam mentioned more kids. Of course she thought about having another one, but to hear Sam say it, made her have butterflies in her stomach.

During dinner Zoe had filled in Andy and Oliver how stressed Sam looked earlier that day.

"It was like he had never seen it before." Zoe laughed.

"Maybe we should get him the book "Everyone Poops". Oliver laughed.

That had Andy rolling. "Maybe Madison will do it again. It can be your guys' thing."

Sam laughed, "Madison can do anything she wants."

"You might regret that brother." Oliver grinned.

"Well to an extent of course. Benefits of being a cop, everyone will just be scared of me."

"Oh great," Andy laughed, "You boys have fun with this conversation, I'm going to clean up."

"Andy you don't have to." Zoe said.

"No I insist." She said and she started picking up the plates.

Once the girls were out of ear shot Oliver couldn't help but ask, "So are you going to put a ring on her finger?"

Sam choked on his beer. "That was random."

"Zoe's been bugging me about it, telling me to talk to you and to "lock it down" already." He laughed.

"I've been thinking about it, have for a while now. Just don't know how to or when."

"Ring?"

"I bought it two weeks after I got back."

"You're going to make me cry Sammy."

"Shut up." He laughed.

"Well whenever you figure out how you're going to do it, she's going to love it."

"I hope so."

"It's not like she's going to say no, she loves you."

"I know but it's still nerve racking."

"Well if you need anything brother, let me know."

"Thanks."

"Hey babe do you want another beer?" Andy said peeking her head in.

"No thanks I'm good."

"Oli?"

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Hey, come here a sec." Sam smiled. Andy walked over and giggled as Sam placed her on his lap.

"And that's my cue to leave." Oli laughed.

"What's up? Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah everything's great." He smiled looking into her eyes, seeing their future.

* * *

><p>Not my best, but the car story actually happened to me with my nephew.<p>

Please feel free to send any ideas over, I'm sure once the new season starts, I'll have my writing flow back!


	3. Chapter 3

My Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 11-13, then a FAR stretch of what I think might happen.

A/N 2: Mini Series Sequel that can be paired with first fic Pumpkin.

Thank you for the feedback! Got some of my flow back and got this one out!

* * *

><p>"Any plans for the weekend?" Tracy asked.<p>

"Not really, I think we're just hanging out at home, but Sam said he was thinking about maybe having everyone over on Sunday." Andy answered as they were changing out of their uniforms.

"That'll be nice. So when are you going to give us another baby?" Tracy poked.

Andy laughed, "That's a long ways from now Trace. How about you and Jerry give us a baby first, then we'll talk."

"Well, we've been talking about it…"

"Oh my gosh Tracy that's great!"

"But feel free to have another one first." She smiled.

"You'll be the first to know." She laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Oliver!" Sam yelled as he walked into the locker rooms, just as Tracy and Andy were walking out of theirs.<p>

"Oliver?" Andy asked, as he turned around.

"Hey McNally." He sighed.

"What happened?"

"Bad accident today, little boy and his mother didn't make it. Then had another run in with Boyd." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can you clear out the room so I can talk to him?"

"Yeah sure."

A few minutes later Oliver walked back out letting her know that it was just Sam in the room. Though she would normally just barge in, she knew that this case was not one of those times. She walked in to find Sam sitting with his head leaned against his locker.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him, rubbing his back with her hand.

"Hey." He said not facing her.

"What happened?"

"Accident got to me. Then of course Boyd."

"Sam, talk to me." She said pulling him away from his locker.

Sam looked at Andy and at her hands that were now entwined with his. "A mother and her son were in a bad car accident and they didn't make it. All I could think about was how that could easily be you and Madison."

"Sam…"

"I know what you're going to say, but still, if anything were to happen to you two I wouldn't know what to do. I'd die."

Andy kissed the top of his head. "And Boyd?"

"Said he needed me for another op. Of course we went back and forth, until I punched him."

"What?" she said as he now noticed the slight bruising on his right hand.

"He was trying to persuade me to go back under."

"Sam, I know we've talked about this, but if you want to go back you can. It's what you've always wanted and I understand."

"I'm not going back Andy and that's final. Working with Boyd is the last thing I want to do."

"So what made you go Ali on him?"

"Well to finish up our great conversation, Boyd decided to tell me that meeting you and having Madison in my life were the worst decisions I could ever make." He said looking her dead in the eye.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." She said quickly standing up.

"No you're not." He said pulling her back down. "I already dealt with him." He said pulling her closer.

"Are you going to get suspended?"

"I doubt it, Oliver was there when it happened, and Boyd may not want any more trouble. And if I do, it was worth it, and I'd do it again."

"We need to put him in a jar, and then throw him over a bridge."

"Good thing you didn't do that to me." He laughed.

"Nah, I always knew I'd defrost you eventually." She winked.

"Come on let's get out of here. All I want to do is spend the weekend with you and Madi." Sam smiled kissing her sweetly.

"What about Sunday? We still having everyone over?"

"Yeah, we can barbeque or something."

"Ok." She smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Andy if you want to eat you need to come down now, we're going to be late!" Sam yelled from downstairs.<p>

It was Saturday night and Tommy had come over to watch Madison, while Sam and Andy headed out to dinner.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

Sam was waiting with Tommy, and Madison, dressed in black slacks, and a black dress shirt with a grey tie.

"What time will you two be back?" Tommy asked.

"No later than 9. Andy told me you have a meeting in the morning, so I made the reservation a little earlier."

"Take as long as you kids need, no rush." He smiled.

Sam was about to yell again, until Andy cut him off. "Hold your horses, I'm ready."

Sam turned around to find his Andy in a navy blue dress, clinging to all the right curves, and her hair slightly curled.

"You look beautiful." He said helping her down the last step.

"Well you can't rush perfection." She winked.

"You look great honey." Tommy smiled looking at his daughter.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Ok we better get going."

"Ok, dad no candy." She said looking at her father sternly.

Tommy looked at Madison then back to Andy. Smiling he said, "Scouts honor."

Sam laughed, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Have fun you two."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner."<p>

"You're welcome." He replied kissing her lips and they walked up the driveway.

"It was nice just eating with just us two."

"We'll have to try and do that more often then." He laughed.

Just as Andy was about to turn the door knob, Sam caught her wrist and turned her around. "I love you."

Andy smiled, "I love you too."

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy's waist leaned his forehead against hers before capturing her lips for a kiss.

"Mmm, we definitely need more of those too."

"Oh there will be, trust me." He grinned capturing her lips again.

"We need to go put our daughter to sleep and finish this upstairs."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy walked into their house finding Tommy and Madison sitting on the couch playing.<p>

"And why is this little miss not in bed yet?" she said as she walked into the living room.

"Well just like her mother, she's stubborn." Tommy joked. "She's fed and bathed, but was having a fit trying to put her pajamas on, insisting that her 'dada' do it."

"You're right, she is stubborn like her mother."

"Hey!" Andy said slapping Sam's arm.

"I'm kidding honey, you're just particular." He said kissing her head.

"Well peanut, now that your mommy and daddy are home, you can go to bed now." Tommy said kissing Madison then handing her over to Andy.

"Thanks dad."

"Any time sweetie."

"Tommy if you're not doing anything tomorrow, everyone is coming over for a barbeque."

"I'll let you two know after my meeting."

"Sounds good, have a good night Tommy."

"You too."

Sam walked Tommy to the door, waited for him to reach his car before shutting the door and locking it.

"Andy I'm going to grab a beer, you want anything?"

"Could you get me a glass of wine please?"

"Sure." He smiled as Andy sat on the couch with Madison.

Walking back to the living room, Sam stood at the doorway and couldn't help but smile. Madison was having the time of her life as Andy blew raspberries on her stomach. He looked at the scene, the love of his life, and his daughter, have never looked more beautiful.

"Hey what are you thinking about over there?" Andy asked breaking his train of thought.

"Just you." He smiled, walking over to them and placing the drinks on the coffee table.

"You stay here and relax. I'm going to go put this pumpkin in her pajamas."

"Hurry back down, I want to snuggle with her before she goes to bed."

"As you wish Mama." Giving her his killer dimples.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this perfect pumpkin is ready for bed." Sam said walking back downstairs. "Say goodnight to mama."<p>

"Are you ready for bed sweetie?" Andy smiled as Sam placed Madison on her lap, taking a seat next to them.

Sam grabbed his beer and took a few sips, while Andy sat there placing kisses all over Madison's face, and tickling her belly.

It wasn't until Sam was half way done with his beer that Andy noticed something.

"Is Madison wearing a necklace?" she asked.

"Huh? Where?"

Andy began to pull out the necklace from under Madison's onesie to find something hanging at the end of it.

"Oh my god…Sam…" she whispered. In her fingers, Andy was holding onto a diamond ring.

"I know it's not super romantic, but I couldn't picture a better way than this moment right here, you and our daughter."

"Sam…" Andy said on the verge of tears.

Sam undid the clasp and removed the ring from the chain, now holding it between his fingers, with one knee on the ground. A few tears had fallen from Andy's face, trying her best not to drench Madison who was snuggled up in the crook of Andy's neck.

"I'm sure you pictured this in a better setting…"

"No, it's perfect."

"Andy, I love you. I always have, ever since you tackled and tried to kiss me." He smirked. "I knew since that day, there was no getting rid of you even if I tried."

"You did try getting rid of me." she laughed.

"But it didn't work, did it. You made your mark, a mark on me. I know things haven't been perfect, and there will always be stuff to work on, but all I know is that no matter what I want you there by my side and me at yours."

More tears had started to fall from Andy's face.

"I promise to love you everyday, to always make up whenever we fight, to protect you and our family. I want to make more babies with you, and then watch our babies have their own babies. I want everything with you Andy." He said with tears himself. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Sam yes! A million times yes!" she cried.

Sam's dimples were on fire from her answer. Kissing her hand, he gently placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled has they celebrated with a long awaited kiss.

"Madison, mommy said yes." He said kissing the little girls chubby cheek.

"Madison did you know daddy was going to propose?" she asked the little girl who was now standing on her mother's legs.

"Well we did talk about it." He laughed.

"Did our daughter give you a pep talk?"

"She gave me some pointers."

"Madi can you give daddy kisses for doing an excellent job?"

Madison then leaned over to give her father a kiss, but turned out to become a yawn against his cheek, Andy laughed.

"Looks like this one is ready for bed." He said as Madison curled up against Andy once again.

"We should go put her upstairs."

"In a little while, I just want to lay here with my girls." Sam smiled as Andy rubbed Madison's back to sleep, having both of his girls in his arms, in this perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Idea's for the next part? Shoot them over!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Spoilers for Season 2 Ep 11-13, then a FAR stretch of what I think might happen.

A/N 2: Mini Series Sequel that can be paired with first fic Pumpkin.

Thank you for the feedback! Got some of my flow back and got this one out!

* * *

><p>"So did you guys set a date yet?" Traci asked.<p>

"Not yet. But I keep telling Sam that we can fly to Vegas and just elope, no fuss no muss."

"But?"

"Tell her why you don't want to go to Vegas babe." Andy smiled.

"Do you hate Vegas Sam?"

"No I do not hate Vegas." He answered as he was fixing a leak on their kitchen sink. Traci had been sitting at their kitchen table with Andy after returning from their lunch date. "After Andy had brought it up, I told her there was no way we were going to elope. This is the only wedding she's going to have, and it's going to be nothing but awesome, and not in some cheap chapel on the strip."

Traci smiled at his answer. "But you could get married by Elvis! That's classic."

"I'll pass on the drunk Elvis."

"You're hating on Elvis too? Who are you?" she laughed.

"Knowing our luck, we'd end up with drunk, fat Elvis."

"That's even classier!"

Sam just laughed. "Madison I hope you know you are never ever eloping, especially not in Vegas." He smiles, kissing the top of her head as she was sitting in her high chair eating cheerios.

* * *

><p>"I think Sam is getting cold feet."<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"We've been arguing a lot lately, about little things. If he's getting scared and wants to jump ship he needs to man up and tell me right now. If we keep going like this we're never going to make it down that aisle next month."

"It's probably just stress Andy. How is he with Madi?"

"He's great, daddy of the year."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah, and of course the wall of Sam Swarek is slowly building."

* * *

><p>"Is Sam going to leave me?"<p>

Oliver choked on his coffee. "Andy, what?"

"Is Sam planning on leaving me?"

"Andy why would he leave you?" Oliver said after choking on his coffee. " That's the last thing he would ever do."

"We've been fighting and he isn't talking to me about it. I need to know that he's still in, and not for my sake, but for Madi's too."

"He's not leaving you Andy. He's just...he's scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, just talk to him Andy, everything will be fine."

"Oliver, the voice of reason." she smiled.

Oliver winked, "Any time. It'll be okay Andy."

* * *

><p>After dinner Sam had been putting the dishes away as Andy had put Madison to bed. Walking back downstairs Sam was no where in site. Andy figured he had gone to the garage. As she made her way there, she had looked through the doors window and saw that he had been reading some book. Andy tried her best to quietly enter the room, but to no avail the door squeaked, causing Sam to jump and hide his book under some rags.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Sam turned to find his Andy, with slightly puffy, tear stained eyes, standing at the door. "Yeah, hey what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Are we okay?" she said not looking at him, playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What? Yeah we're okay baby. Why do you ask?"

"Well we've been fighting lately, and we usually make up within minutes after, but lately you've been so distant. I was going to tell you if you aren't up to this anymore, then you need to tell me now and get it over with."

"Andy I'm so sorry."

"I also heard that you were scared. What are you scared about?"

Sam looked into her eyes. "Everything Andy, everything. I'm sorry about all the little fights, I didn't mean to push you away or make you feel that I'm not ready. I just started thinking about everything, and I don't want to let you or Madison down."

"Hey you don't have anything to be scared about, not if we do things together. It's not easy, but together we can do anything. You are also the best daddy ever to the cutest little girl, who loves you so much."

"Yeah her mom is pretty awesome too."

"So no more walls?"

"No more walls."

"Can I ask you what you were reading?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"No I'm not, come on, please?"

"Fine." Sam reaches over and pulls out the book from under the rags."

Andy looks at the cover and smiles. "Oh my god Sam. Are you pregnant?"

"Very funny. I knew you would think it's stupid." He grinned, placing the "What to Expect When You're Expecting" book down on the table.

"It's not stupid, but why are you reading it?"

"I told you I wanted to be prepared. I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant with Madison, and when we have more, I don't want to look like an idiot."

"Sam you need to stop beating yourself up for not being there, it wasn't your fault. When we do have more, I'll be right there to help you. Besides it'll be fun seeing your squirm a little bit."

"I'm glad I can be your entertainment." He smiled.

"So we're good?"

"Yes we're good. I'm sorry again."

Andy leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Sam's lips.

"Is the pumpkin asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, went down right after dinner, why?"

"Let's go upstairs and practice making Sam Jr." he winked.

A wide grin spread over Andy's face and Sam found that as his cue, picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and made his way back to the house.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"Happy. Nervous." Andy smiled as she looked into the mirror. Andy McNally was ready, ready in her white dress, heels, and bouquet. She was ready to marry Sam Swarek. The man she loved with all her heart, the man who completed her.

"Well we'll be starting soon, want a shot?" Gail asked.

"No, I think I'm good." She laughs.

"Okay we hit a bit of a snag, but everything will be fine." Traci says as she walks into the room.

"Snag? What Snag?" Andy asked, not ready for something to be wrong.

"Don't panic Andy. We just can't find the boys."

"What?"

"They're not here."

"I knew it. I knew he wasn't ready." She said as she tossed her arms in the air.

"Andy relax, they're probably taking a walk or something." Gail suggested.

"Can you please call Oliver or Jerry? I'd like to give Sam a fair warning before I kill him." Andy asked.

Ten minutes later Traci got off the phone.

"No need to worry, they are on their way back from the bar."

"The bar? There's a bar here."

"Sam needed some fresh air."

"Should I be worried?"

"No Andy, everything is good. Oliver said he's really nervous and was shaking, so the boys took him for drinks to help him relax."

Andy smiled. "But he's not drunk?"

"No. Oliver said he'd call when they're back."

Andy sighed. "This is really happening."

"Yes. In a few minutes you'll be Mrs. Sam Swarek." Both Traci and Gail smiled.

* * *

><p>Standing at the end of the aisle, Sam smiled as their guests sat down, Oliver standing to his left as his best man. Both Andy and Sam agreed that they didn't want a huge wedding, as much as Sam tried to persuade Andy to go all out, she told him that she only wanted their close family and friends there.<p>

"You good? I have the flask."

"No, I'm good." Sam smiled as Oliver put the flask back in his pocket.

"Andy and Madi look beautiful brother."

"They always do."

Just then they were given the signal that they were starting. Leo walked down as the ring bearer, followed by Madison then Traci. Leo sat down next to Jerry, as Traci stood at her spot across from Sam and Oliver. Madison was supposed to sit next to Gail, but was not having it.

"Madi don't you want to sit next to Aunt Gail?" Traci asked.

"No." This was turning out to be her favorite word for everything.

Sam laughed. "Baby girl you can stand with Aunt Traci."

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

"Stay dada."

"Ok you can stay here with daddy, but when mama comes you have to be quiet ok?"

"Dada up."

Sam picked up Madison and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sam." Oliver said guiding his eyes to the end of the aisle.

With one look, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Mama petty." Said Madison.

"Mama very pretty." He smiled.

As the music played, Sam looked as his father in law Tommy, held the arm of the woman who he always knew would be his future.

* * *

><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated!<p>

I also need ideas for the next chapter, which will be the last for this mini series! So shoot them over!


End file.
